stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Pervert and Sadist
Yuki continues to pester Frankie, and references their last meeting. After acting like an ass, Frankie attempts to be civil. '' '''Setting': A nondescript street in Step City. Timeline: Preceded by Yuki Meets Drunkentine Followed by --- 2/25/12 *Yuki` throws a snowball at Frankie because that's always funny. *Frankie ignores the attack. His eyebrow twitches. *Yuki` eh heh heh. *Yuki` knows Frankie can't ignore him forever. Maybe this next snowball should have a rock in it. *Frankie CAN THROW HIS VIBE TOO GDMIT LEAVE HIM ALONE *Yuki` ”You're no fun at all Frankie. Francis. Frank. Francine.” >:3 *Frankie sparks at each name. “It's true. you oughta find someone more fun lovin than-“ Frankie snarls. Frankie flips a coin. It lands on...Tails! *Frankie KEEPS WALKIN. Frankie grinds teeth. No exploding over stupid names today. *Yuki` throws another snowball at him. One of those names pissed him off, but he couldn't tell which one. *Frankie whirls around. He was a fuckin Mafia man, he didn't need to take this bullshit- Frankie does a quick tap and throws his vibe at Yuki. See how the bastard liked that. * Vivi is facepalming somewhere Frankie needs a leash *Dustin is sipping tea somewhere. How quaint. *Yuki` forgot that he could do that, and it was a little less fun since Frankie's vibe just made his arm go numb and everything else feel static-y. "Aiiyahh...so that's the way you want to play, huh?" Now he's gonna find a good sized rock to put in the middle of the next one. *Frankie "How many times i gotta tell ya, I don't wanna fuckin deal with you?!" Frankie's vibe builds along with his anger, but he refrains from attacking again. *Yuki shakes the numbness out of his one arm and readies another ball of snow anyways, "And why not? Are you still really that embarrassed from that first time? It was an honest mistake, and I wouldn't have held it against you if you weren't such a flippin' jackass about it." *Frankie flushes red- It was no longer about that, obviously- but the fact that the bastard kept on harpin on about it really was not helpin- FUCK THAT GUY IT DIDN'T MATTER, HE WAS UG AND FRANKIE WAS MAFIA AND THAT WAS ALL THE REASON HE NEEDED. "You throw that, we're gonna have a fuckin throwdown, and yer gonna go home cryin to yer ma 'bout yer fuckin weak moves" he exlpains to Yuki in a growl. *Dustin reads the periodicals. Dustin nibbles on a cookie. *Frankie should just go to The Elements and nerd out about dancing and have a good time. Siiigh JaeSun meanwhile drinks soda and listens to the radio somewhere. *Dustin is totally only in his bathrobe, in his apartment. Dustin should probably put on some underwear. ...EH Sweet NO NO WAIT. WAIT. Let's not jump into unnecessary action here. *Yuki` smirks at him, "If you just wanna fight, then just say so." Surprisingly he doesn't actually throw the snowball, so much as he's daring Frankie to come after him. "Frank." *Frankie hums loudly with vibe, and keeps one foot tapping, though he still refrains from attacking. "I never said I wanted to- YER THE ONE WHO-" Frankie crackles at the nickname. "THAT'S IT! I DON'T GOTTA DEAL WITH THIS" Frankie begins a quick tapping shuffle, and ends with two stomps that send an explosion of blinding static towards the filthy orange bastard. *Yuki` had at least learned that ice isn't nearly as conductive as he used to believe and is quick to make a shield to block most of that damned static. That light was incredibly blinding though, and he needs a moment to try and get his sight back. "Really? Of all things, that's the one that sets you off? You really are a strange one, Frankie." *Frankie really, the name was simply the straw that broke the camel’s back- granted the camel's spine was more like a frayed string, but still. "AND YER A FUCKIN CROSSDRESSIN FAIRY AND YER CALLIN ME STRANGE?!" Frankie keeps tapping. Those shields might be a problem, but he had way around it... Frankie begins to mambo. *Yuki` can't really see what Frankie is up to, but he can certainly hear him moving. "You are strange. You're an emotional, temperamental mass of chaos." Of course he liked it, but he didn't dare add that part of it. He was mad enough, after all. "I just like trying to figure you out." He could finally start seeing shapes again, and would just have to ready for that next time. *Frankie does not hesitate- He sways his hips and pulls some pretty sweet jive hands - Ah the dancing is already calming his fury, but YUKI KEEPS FUCKIN TALKIN- "IT'S NO GREAT MYSTERY, YA GODDAMN IDIOT PANSY. I FUCKIN HATE YOU. CASE CLOSED. THAT’S ALL THERE FUCKIN IS TO IT!!" As he mambos , the faint sounds of thunder can be heard in the distance. *Yuki` "The feeling is more than mutual.." he growls, blinking a few more times before deciding his vision was clear enough to try and charge at Frankie. He didn't know what the other man was up to, but he didn't like the sound of that thunder. Though hardly a dance of any sort, it was still movement, and he's able to direct his vibe into the ground, coating the pavement with a sleek sheet of ice. Cross hears thunder, someway far enough to not be involved. Seriously this shit is stalking him Bl *Frankie continues dancing, but manages a furious look at Yuki. "If that's true, why're ya always fuckin after me like some kinda goddamned dog?! FUCK! I know you and Yitzhak are on good terms, I try ta keep back from you, BUT GODDAMN IF I DON'T SEE YA AROUND EVERY FUCKIN CORNER!!!" His voice mixes with the rumbling- He's nearly ready to unleash it, and- Frankie flails and nearly falls on the ice slick. *Yuki` feels a little relieved knowing that's been diverted, whatever that was going to be, "Who's been following who around? You know my last name, and I have never, EVER told anyone my last name...and I don't much like you hanging around Vivi either..." Naturally he's far more sure-footed on the ice, but he doesn't further attack Frankie. Yet. *Frankie is still full of vibe, but now it's got no guide- Frankie sparks erratically as he tries to back off the ice. His balance is very good, enough so that he doesn't fall, but melted ice would provide a whole other set of problems- "fuck - fuck - look, f''riend'', we're the fuckin mob. It's our job ta know shit- And- Well Mr. Yitzhak'll hang with whoever he pleases, right??" Not the most compelling argument- but ah, good, he's off the ice. *Yuki` "Then you shouldn't be so surprised that I keep an eye on you as well...What do you know, Frank?" he snarls, for now leaving Vivi out of it. He really didn't trust this arrogant Mafioso around Vivi, not just for his brother's sake either. "I just want to know how badly I need to make the point that you need to stay out of my business." *Frankie's pent up vibe surges out of him before he can stop it at 'Frank' - He can't keep it back, not this much of it, not without the dancing- SHIT- He wasn't tryin ta kill the kid- goddamnit it had melted the ice too, the whole street was one great puddle- Frankie backs the fuck up, trying to avoid contacting the water with his vibe. Occupational hazards of electrical vibes *Craig offscreen manly shoulder pat for Frank XD *Yuki` isn't at all surprised by Frankie's temper anymore, and suddenly being surrounded by both water and electricity wasn't a position he wanted to be in. At least his vibe kept the water beneath him frozen, but it didn't make him feel any safer. If he didn't get this all frozen up again, this could end badly. Even in the little space he had to move he was still able to freeze over parts of the melted water again, still pursuing Frankie, though slowly. *Frankie "Ok, look. Howa bout we jus fuckin agree ta leave one another alone, yea?? You don't bother me, I don't bother you, we'll let bygones be bygones, right??" He continues backing up from the pool with a slow tapping. The loose energy stops flying everywhere. Frankie gets his shit together. *Yuki` glowers at him, though he seems to be considering it. "Only if that includes Vivi..." *Frankie fizzes, and a few sparks get away from him to dance across the surface of the ice melt- "Look, I toldjya, he'll do what he wants, right?? If he tells me ta skedaddle, I will, but yer not my fuckin boss, and yer not his." He moves faster now that he's safe from the water- the tapping rings out over the street . *Yuki` grits his teeth, he knows he's just being selfish, but he doesn't really care at this moment. "I want you to stay away from my brother..." he growls, clenching his fists as he draws closer to Frankie. *Frankie has backed up into a wall- the only dry spot on the whole street. Fuck - "Look, you get any closer and I'll fuckin stop yer goddamned perverted heart. You ain't yer brother's keeper, and you ain't got any place ta tell me what ta do- STAY BACK GODDAMIT-" *Yuki` "I know for Vivi's sake, you wouldn't dare..." he growls, though he's not sure if he really wants to push his luck, even though there was nothing he'd really want more than to punch him right in his stupid face. "What do you know about me, Frankie? Maybe if you're honest with me I won't freeze your sorry ass to that wall...and maybe I'll leave you alone..." *Frankie couldn't, not someone Vivi thought of as family. But with the water, he might not even have a choice. "I'm afraid I would Mr. Watanabe. A man can only tolerate so much, you see," he bluffs coolly, still tapping. "And yer threatenin me??? AHA- You think yer doin well?? If ya haven't clued in yet, I've been tryin my damndest not ta kill ya this whole goddamn time! You ain't a threat, and I ain't tellin ya shit. I don't owe ya nothin, ya idiot." Frankie glows. If he didn't release this vibe soon, it might be a problem... *Yuki` still scowls at him, not sure if he should really believe that or not. He wasn't stupid, he knew how conductive water was, hence why he was trying his best to keep it frozen, "But you haven't...this just makes me think that your relationship to my brother is a little more than just a passing friendship..infatuation, perhaps?" Oh god, if he said yes... *Frankie has probably built enough charge up to leave through the wires, or even an electric slide- what was Yuki talking about?? "Wha-" Frankie stumbles back, into the wall. "I TOLDJA I AINT FUCKIN QUEER GOODAMN YOU IT AIN'T LIKE THAT ATALL!!!" Frankie charges at Yuki, vibe first. *Yuki` knew he wouldn't react well to that accusation at all, and slices through the air with both arms, conjuring enough ice and frozen air to keep him pinned against the wall, even though he could still feel the crackle of electricity aaround him, burning little patterns into his skin. He wasn't out to really harm Frankie, whether or not Frankie, himself, knew that was something entirely different. *Francis is successfully pinned to the wall- FUCK its cold. Frankie tries to make his vibe warm him up, but unable to move, it simply climbs over him as pure angry electricity. The ice does melt, but slowly. Frankie is trapped. "Right then. If ya wanna kill me, get it over with. Otherwise, get the hell outa my face." he states plainly. *Yuki` 's frown softens a little bit, trying to chase away the steam rising from his skin, "I never wanted to kill you Frankie..." God, his hands were starting to shake, perhaps he was a little more scared than he'd let on. "Especially not after I talked with you when you were so drunk you could barely tell which way was up." *Frankie''s vibe flares as he tries to get it to cooperate. He manages to roll his neck, at least. The ice drips faster. "Right. If yer not gonna kill me, leave me the fuck alone- ...." What. Frankie does not recall this conversation at all, but as often as he blacked out... His eye's narrow. "...yer lying."'' *Yuki` "I'm not lying. Vivi never told me about you...you told me about your friendship...You held my hand and asked why I was cold, you were trying to warm my hands with your vibe." He really didn't remember. "I've never seen anyone as drunk as you were." Cross didn't count. From what he remembered, they weren't fond of each other either, better to not bring him up. Frankie That did not sound like him at all. That sounded weak and gay and stupid. Disgusting. "Tell all the stories ya like, but I know yer a filthy liar, and as soon as I'm outa this mess you'll fuckin eat those words," he snarls to Yuki. *Yuki` "You really don't remember?" He's actually a little disappointed that he didn't remember at all. Especially since they had talked so pleasantly. Mind you, he'd said some pretty embarrassing things himself, so maybe it was for the better, but still... *Frankie was nearly free, but not quite yet... He stares at Yuki for lack of anything else to do. ... He looks sincere..... But Frankie was always ''fallin for that bullshit.... But what else could he do while he waited out the ice? "Er.." Ok. ''Fine. He genuinely tries to think about it. Um... No that couldn't be right... Frankie's vibe quiets, and he remains silent as his mind vaguely recalls... something... *Yuki` sighs, debating if he really wanted to apologize to a sober Frankie instead of a drunken one. If he remembered on his own maybe... but if he waited for him to get out, he'd probably have to fight him again, and his vibe wasn't built for long fights at all. It was already half exhausted as it was. *Frankie The ice cracks off around him... But Frankie remains still. He can't remember any specifics, but he does remember Yuki, and more specifically, Yuki not being horrible. His brow furrows. He isn't quite sure.... Frankie looks at the other man. "...Look. I dunno what I said, or what ya said, but I seem ta remember you bein a decent human bein fer the firs time since I met ya, so I'll ask ya again," he says, brushing water and ice from suit. "What say we leave one another the hell alone? I don wanna killya, and ya made it clear that you don' wanna kill me, so yea. 'S the only option, right??" *Yuki` looks a little indignant. "I was nice to you the first time we met... just... I didn't think you'd get angry..." It really was his own fault, he shouldn't have tricked him, and knew all along he shouldn't have. Again, he sighs, resolving to not let his pride totally screw this up again. "At least, I was just trying to be nice...even if it was just a stupid trick." He doesn't answer Frankie's request to just leave each other alone though. Not right away. *Frankie sparks with pent up vibe, but he tries to recall the hazy, positive memories to keep his rage at bay and his temper under control. "I don't know why ya gotta keep bringing that shit up, ya asshole! We're finally havin’ a civil conversation and you just-!!" He just can't- Standing in the puddle of icy water, Frankie pops and fizzes loudly, but curses softly before biting it back down- He looks at Yuki. He was a bastard. That's all there was to it, Frankie thinks calmly. He knew Frankie hated it. The whole drunk conversation must have been a trick, or maybe he'd just been too smashed to see it for what it really was- The man was laughing at him. Always had been. "Seems like we got nothin else ta say ta one another, Mr. Watanabe." *Yuki` didn't mean to make him angry again, this time. "Look, I keep bringing it up because it was just such a stupid mistake...and..." God, he hoped Steven wasn't watching them right now, he'd be so ashamed of him right now. "..and I'm sorry...I wouldn't have done all that if I had known you would have gotten so upset. I..guess I don't handle rejection very well..." Ugh, he sounded stupid. This was so stupid. Why was he even saying all this? *Frankie It was a stupid mistake. Frankie had been an idiot, and the asshole was rubbing it in, of course he was. Frankie moves to leave, he didn't have to put up with this, he should just go dry off, warm up, and grab a drink-? Whats this now?? "....Well. I'm sorry, you ain't my fuckin type" he hisses. Had the man really just apologized??? More trickery. That's what the Orange did. Went after yer goddamn heart.... Vivi put up with Yuki though.... but Vivi put up with Frankie so that didn't really mean much. He sighs. "So. You didn't know. Sure. Sure, ain't that nice. But it don't explain why the hell you been jabbin at me ever since. No, Mr. Watanabe, I ain't buyin it." He shivers and again moves to leave. *Yuki is actually finding it hard to believe he's about to blow him off again. Did he not sound sincere enough? "I..I don't know. I needed to get your attention again...even though I don't really need it anymore. Especially since you seem so interested in my brother even though we look so similar.." This was probably going to set Frankie off again, but he was prepared enough for it. Did all this really boil down to just that desperate need for attention again? He thought he was over this. *Frankie Yuki's tone gets to him, even though he knows the man is playing him for a fool... Frankie turns around to look at him. "My attention?? Why on earth would ya want that??" That makes absolutely no sense. "And what does Mr. Yitzhak got ta do wit it?? He's a good man, whereas yer a perverted sadist. Looks don't enter inta it," he replies with bemusement. What 'it' was was still a mystery to Frankie. *Yuki` can feel that swell of frustration and embarrassment build, and he has to hold his own temper in check, "Perverted sadist? For what! Tricking you into thinking I was a woman? And that's somehow worse than you threatening someone? Than you calling me every single fucking slur you could think of?" Fuck, he was letting himself get too worked up about this. It wasn't going anywhere, and he was only getting himself turned around again. *Frankie "Yes fer trickin me!! It ain't natural!!" Frankie looks down suddenly. At last, Yuki had said something that got through.... Frankie thought he'd gotten over that old prejudice, but obviously, this whole time.... He'd learned not ta judge people for that kinda thing, he thought... not like that incredible asshole of a man... But that attention was turned on him. Constantly. Unacceptable! Frankie still feels guilt. "No body said nothin 'bout worse or better. I just tolya ta leave me alone. Keep tellin ya. ''Still tellin ya''. I don't want yer goddamn attention. I don't know what else ta do ''wit ya. I can't killya, can't seem ta deter ya with insults er pain... Money? Is that what ya want??" Was it that easy? A few cred and the bastard would be out of his hair?? *Yuki glares at Frankie, trying to swallow down his own anger, "So it's not that you just don't have a sense of humor, you really are just a bigot..." Now he really didn't want him around Vivi. Not that he was one way or another, but he just didn't want him exposed to that sort of person. The offer of cred just makes him even more angry, "What's wrong with you? I'm not for sale anymo..." Shut-up. "Ahh, just stay away from me, and stay away from my brother." *Frankie "Look, I ain't- I din't mean.... goddamn. Ok look. It weren't-" Now he sounded just like his dad. BRILLIANT. "AWRIGHT I'M SORRY ABOUT THE NAME'S ALRIGHT???? But- yer always fuckin pissin me off-" There was ''never a good reason for t''hat'', Francis, a stern voice in his head chimes. "….I am very sorry, Mr. Watanabe. I realize I have said unacceptable things to you. And- "He turns red. "I was not propositioning you. I was simply under the impression that you would leave me be if I offered you cred. As you are hopefully aware, I am trying to keep away from you. Mr. Yitzhak will make his own decision on the matter." His voice is very level, face blank. Frankie bows deeply. *Yuki` supposes that was a decent apology, it was the closest thing to one he's heard in a long time. It was funny now that he was suddenly so apologetic. Still, should he just take it? He still felt angry, like he still didn't have the closure he wanted, but why was that so important? "I'd rather not think about why you would have that impression, but I don't need your damn money. Ugh, and please, don't call me "Watanabe"... that was my adopted family's name, not mine." *Frankie nods to Yuki. "Please, pay it no mind. It was just me speaking without thinking first." Seemed ta be all he knew how ta do, these days, he thinks with disgust. "Please do not take the offer as an insult. That was never my intention. I simply do not know what you want from me. It's clear it's somethin cause you won't leave me -.... I meant, it seems from your behavior that- " that he wanted to taunt and humiliate Frankie, that’s how it seems- "-that... well. I assumed wrong. My mistake. My apologies." He bows again. FRY HIM FRANKIE for the little shiny guy in white on his shoulder, you're kind of mean *Cross TAKE HIS CREDITS nevermind * XDDD * Remi shrugs. "Don't lookit me." B| He doesn't have a problem with the guy. *Yuki` "You're acting weird..." he could only reply. He glances around, half expecting that Frankie had brought back-up with him and that he was distracting him, but there was still just the two of them. "Why are you suddenly being so 'polite'?" *Frankie rubs his face tiredly. He didn't want to deal with anymore of this. He simply wants to leave without another word. But it'd be rude to do that, and Frankie'd been far too rude for far too long. Still polite, monotone, bland expression, "Mister… Yuki, I have to ask again, what is it you want from me? I am too vulgar, you lecture me. I am too polite, you are suspicious. You do not want to part company, even as going so far as to follow me about, but you want to be left alone. I am quite at a loss." is Yuki... a cat? He's a cat isn't he. he must be one XD tsundere ice pussy cat XD! Frankie. I'm sorry. You attract cats. it's true You're like catnip. :1c * Frankie likes cats :I Yuki is not a cat Yes he is. *Yuki` did certainly know, but it was complicated, and trying to explain it would probably just confuse the both of them and make it that much more complicated. "I..I don't know." he replies, starting to fidget uncomfortably. *Frankie replies with the barest hint of a building growl. "Well could you humor me by making an attempt, Mr. Yuki? As you can clearly see, I'' am making an effort here… I ain't lookin fer a pat on the back, but the least ya could do is ''try ta work with me here." The long withheld vibe trickles out in a soft sheen of hovering static before Frankie can stop himself. The guilty look returns. *Yuki` backs away a bit, though it didn't seem that Frankie was up to anything malicious. In a way he wishes he had that much control over his own vibe. "It's complicated Frankie..." No, that wasn't really fair, Frankie was trying, wasn't he? "..But I really wasn't trying to hurt you, or embarrass you. I was just trying to make you feel good at the time… because you seemed to enjoy it, and I did too." He was going to get mad at him again, wasn't he? "It's just… a lot of bad memories hearing those slurs again. I probably took a lot on you that had nothing to do with just you..." That... didn't explain anything, he felt, he was just rambling. *Frankie The static thickens when Yuki reminds Frankie how much he enjoyed his demonstrations. Frankie's calm mask is crumbling. Even trying his hardest, the fucking bastard still had to jab at him. Why was he even bothering?! "Look, I still ain't gotta clue what yer talkin about. I fucked up. You fucked up. I apologize, you still seem ta wanna fuckin knee me in the gut. I can't fix this, and I'm beginin ta think yer not worth it, even if yer Vivi's family." He gives Yuki another bow, less deep than earlier, and turns his back on the UG. *Yuki` "What are you talking about? I'm not trying to..." Considering what Frankie had already told him he should have figured this out sooner. "Ah, I see...because it's unnatural, right? Like it's some sort of 'weakness'. That's why you're so mad?" He tries to not sound like he's talking down to him. "That's not why I keep bringing it up..I'm not trying to throw it back at you, you told me yourself when you were drunk out of your mind that you used to experiment a little. I just never thought of it as a big of a deal as you made it out to be." *Frankie Freezes. GOD DAMMIT. HE SHOULD JUST WALK AWAY. THIS WAS-THIS- He shakes with anger. Unnatural. Weak. It was like Yuki was reading his mind, picking the worst things in there to throw at him- Experimenting??! GOD NO- He whirls, the moment followed by a loud thundering, his expression hurt and furious. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Attacking failed. Words failed. Bribes failed. He'd been at a loss for what to do an hour ago. He'd been tired of it for longer than that. He didn't give a damn about what the man wanted. "…No. I don't care." Frankie turns again and begins walking. *Yuki` curses himself for flinching when Frankie turned so suddenly, that rage so thick in the air it was unbearable. At least he didn't run. "Suit yourself, Frankie. We're a lot alike, you know. Maybe that's why Vivi thinks there's still some hope for you." *Frankie We ain't alike, we ain't alike, we ain't alike- Frankie chants to himself, trying to ignore any more of this man's poisonous words- But it isn't working-.... Vivi? Vivi thinks there's still hope fer me cause he's a wonderful, deluded man. That much was obvious to anyone with eyes. Frankie walks faster. *Yuki` sighs. He still felt no closure, though he shouldn't have expected it in the first place. Now what was he going to do? There wasn't a point in pursuing Frankie and everything inside felt heavy and sick. Well, he'd just have to deal with it for now. At least he had someone to go home to now. *Frankie doesn't hear any footsteps- he’d not bein followed this time. Well wasn't that nice, the man had decided this time that he wanted Frankie to leave him alone. Pah. But the relief he feels is nothing to the shame and disgust he feels with himself. How had the bastard known exactly the worst things- Frankie fumes as he walks down the street. Best to get rid of all this vibe, then to a bar, quick as possible. Or maybe he'd just drink at home... wouldn't have to talk to anyone.... Yes. Definitely. aww i wanted them to get along :< weh babies* Every single one of you needs some serious therapy. yep YUP they could potentially still get along...just not under stressful circumstances maybe??? =w = ° u ° I will say Yuki has a lot more empathy for Frankie now. * Vivi sob But Frankie has less patience for Yuki though * Vivi SOB * Frankie sadist * Vivi SOB Category:RP Category:Yuki Category:Frankie